Gatou (Earth-2356)
Gatou was a male Lasat shipping magnate and founder of the Gatou Company. He also was secretly a drug dealer as well as the owner of a smuggling business and attempted to take control of the Outer Rim world of Wavna. Biography Setting the criminal plans Gatou was a powerful Lasat shipping magnate whose shipping company, the Gatou Company, was actually a front for much shadier activities, such as smuggling contraband and trafficking drugs. He took control of the shipping routes of the small Outer Rim world of Wavna, creating a monopoly by isolating the planet from outside its star system, preventing free space-freighting and turning it into an even more impoverished, hunger-stricken world in the process. He was a cruel man, responsible for humiliating and killing Kaiza in public for standing up to him. Kaiza's death immensely demoralised the people of Wavna, to the point that they no longer had the courage to stand up to Gatou. Gatou was protected by two T'surr bodyguards, Zouri and Waraji. Republic involvement Gato hired bounty hunters Zabuza Momochi and his men to assassinate Tazuna, because the space elevator he was building posed a threat to Gatou's control of Wavna's economy. After Zabuza's first defeat at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi and his recently formed Team 7, Gatou visited him and when Haku grabbed his arm, he said that if they screwed him up again they would be out of his organization. During Zabuza's second fight with Obi-Wan (who was hired to defend Tazuna), Zabuza's arms were broken, Gatou arrived with a group of thugs, intent on killing Zabuza so that he would not have to pay him for his services. Since Zabuza was still able to wield his lightsaber in his mouth, this mistake cost Gatou his life as he was swiftly decapitated by the enraged Zabuza. Due to Zabuza's severe injuries, he passed away and the renegades, who tried to loot Wavna because they lost their source of income, were scared away by Obi-Wan, Anakin Skywalker, and the combined force of the planet's inhabitants. Personality Gatou was a corrupt businessman, characterized by extreme cruelty and greed. If he had even the slightest chance of getting profit, nothing would stop him. He constantly prioritised financial success over any other motives and emotions. He was willing to break prior contracts and agreements in order to save money. Gatou was very ruthless, and dealt harshly with his enemies, brutally executing anyone who crossed his path. To this end, he had no qualms over killing and harming innocent people, as he ordered Nami to be taken as hostage to stop Tazuna. He can also be cowardly and grudging, as he kicked a dead Haku in the face for injuring his arm earlier, and then cowering away when Zabuza charged at him. Appearance Gatou was an unusually short Lasat male with shaggy brown hair. He sported a pair of small, circular black glasses, and wore a black suit with a purple tie and closed-toed shoes. Source *https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Gat%C5%8D. Category:Earth-2356